videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian Williams/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Damian is seen in backstage with Tyler Breeze, Dolph Ziggler, Sasha Banks and The Miz.) Damian Williams, The Rocking Superstar. He's among the successful WWE talents on the entire roster, but he tends to be abrassive towards his opponents. (Later, in Mr. McMahon's office, we see him conversing with the WWE chairman. John Cena and Triple H are also seen.) One day, Mr. McMahon and most of the WWE Superstars got informed about the inauguration of the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament. (Mr. McMahon gives Damian the invitation for the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament.) With the approval of WWE, Mr. McMahon sends him the invitation for the tournament. Damian enters to the tournament so his fame will expand beyond the wrestling circuit. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Tomas Cristiano Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Favela Bonita. Tomas is seen dancing with a few female dancers for ten seconds. After that, Damian claps.) * Damian: "Nice performance!" * Tomas: "Did you like it? I'm preparing for my carnival." * Damian: "Yeah, but not much as my WWE matches. Have you watched me on TV?" (Tomas starts to question.) * Tomas: "Excuse me?" * Damian: "Nobody has the best talent as me!" * Tomas: "You must be joking, pal." (Damian signals himself, much to Tomas' dismay.) * Damian: "It's true! I am the best fighter there is!" (Tomas sighs and then prepares his Jiujitsamba stance.) * Tomas: "With that attitude of yours... you couldn't make friends soon." * Damian: "Who fucking cares! What actually matters to me is a challenge, so bring it!" (Damian accepts his challenge and goes to his Rock Wrestling stance.) After-Match Cutscene (Tomas gets up easily.) * Tomas: "Not bad for a wrestler like you." * Damian: "According to Mr. McMahon, the term you're referring is WWE Superstar." * Tomas: "Whatever." * Damian: "I heard WWE needs new talents... you could join NXT soon!" * Tomas: "Thanks for your offer, but I'm a dancer. I got a carnival to prepare." * Damian: "Now I understand what are you doing." * Tomas: "I noticed a strange part of your personality." * Damian: "It's true that I'm egocentric, but I do have a good heart, and if you excuse me... I got another match." * Tomas: "Good luck!" (Damian leaves the streets and then the camera focuses on Tomas as he continues with his dancing essay for ten seconds.) Tournament Finals - VS. Garrett McRae Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we got the epic dream match of WWE vs. UFC! Introducing first... The Rocking Superstar, Damian Williams! And his oponent, give it an applause to... The Metallic Nightmare, Garret McRae!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Garrett: "Hoo boy! Look... it's the arrogant WWE Superstar!" * Damian: "Says the so-called real fighter like you from that one overrated MMA promotion." * Garrett: *laughs* "Unlike your fake wrestling, UFC is the real deal... and so is the Metal music!" * Damian: "Don't tell me you're a Metalhead?" (Both start to fight for ten seconds in a correographed fight before they go back to the square one.) * Garrett: "Beware, piece of shit! I'm more that you think!" * Damian: "I don't fear you, brute. Let's settle this match!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Garrett, Damian is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Damian Williams!" * Damian: "I told you! I'm the best fighter there is!" * Garrett: "I really understimated you, Damian." * Damian: "Hey! Do you want to join in my selfie?" * Garrett: "Sure!" (Damian grabs his Smartphone and proceeds to take a selfie with Garrett. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Damian: "What the freaking hell is happening?" * Garrett: "You should check it out... he's coming!" (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Damian Williams." * Damian: "Where's the prize money or the recognition?" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Garrett: "Are you sure to go with him?" * Damian: "If this involves my prize... I hope so." * Garrett: "Okay, you can go!" (Damian decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Damian gets out of it.) * Damian: "Is this the place where he's located, messenger?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Damian: "What's a Don Z?" * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Damian: "I'm really enjoying my moment of glory!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Damian Williams. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Damian.) * Don Z: "Who the fuck sent you here?" * Damian: "The messenger, of course." * Don Z: "What the hell are you doing?" * Damian: "It's obvious that I'm a WWE Superstar looking for the prize here." * Don Z: "There's no prize, Damian." * Damian: "What the fuck?" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "I will open your eyes to reality!" * Damian: "That phrase is coming from a stinky singer like you! Behold the greatness of the Rocking Superstar!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Damian: "That's when it gets when you mess with the best!" * Don Z: "No offense, but I admit that you do have good musical tastes." * Damian: "I changed my opinion towards you." * Don Z: "That's surprising for you. Usually you tend to be arrogant." * Damian: "It comes with my handsome look!" * Don Z: "Sorry for telling you that there's no prize." * Damian: "I now understand that the Tournament is a lie. By the way, where's that one guy the messenger mentioned?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Damian: "Fuck yeah! I'm going to deliver him the biggest beatdown of his life!" (Damian thanks Don Z with a two finger salute and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Damian goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "So WWE sent its' best Superstar to challenge me!" * Damian: "Then, show yourself!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "Let me present to you: I am Doctor Giga... future master of this pathetic world." * Damian: "How you dare to call Earth as pathetic?" * Doctor Giga: "Accept it, you're not but an insensitive jerk." * Damian: "It's true that I'm a jerkish Heel, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad guy." * Doctor Giga: "What the fuck do you say?" * Damian: "Unlike you, I follow the rules of WWE, where fans know that what I do is part of my job, like Wreck-it-Ralph." * Doctor Giga: "You do have a good point, but I already trapped you in a big lie. The tournament you just won recently... is fake!" * Damian: "However, I do realize that I really like Earth, and its music. Not for nothing I do have a rockstar look." * Doctor Giga: "Me, on the other hand, I fucking hate it and that's why I came with my interdimensional conquest!" (Damian just laughs sarcastically to Doctor Giga.) * Damian: "Fine by you... like you are really going to conquer Earth!" * Doctor Giga: "Are you mocking me?" * Damian: "What do you expect from the best fighter there is?" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Damian and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "Your ego is getting out of control! It's time for you to die!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Damian: "See? This happens when you're going to conquer Earth!" * Doctor Giga: "Not so fast... I have a trick under my hand!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Damian: "What? Are you going to kill me with that last resort of yours?" * Doctor Giga: "Nobody can save you from the inevitable fate." (Then Damian looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Damian: "Wrong timing, dictator." * Doctor Giga: "This can't be possible... how do you still remain active?" * Damian: "That is because I'm a survivor... before I'm leaving, I got the perfect moment to take this selfie with you." (Damian grabs his Smartphone, he stands behind with a cool smile and takes a selfie with Doctor Giga and then leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "You don't deserve this moment, Damian Williams!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to WrestleMania with the text "April 3, 2016" showing for ten seconds. The Wyatt Family Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman is in the ring as Bray Wyatt is talking with the microphone.) * Bray Wyatt: "Behold... the moment where everyone will pray to yours truly! A new age of salvation will arise... and soon everyone will bow to your master." * Damian: "Not exactly, pal." (Bray Wyatt notices Damian Williams as he shows up in the entrance area with microphone on hand.) * Bray Wyatt: "So, you decided to show up." * Damian: "And grow a spine, Mister Wyatt." * Bray Wyatt: "So you decided to connect yourself with the crowd?" * Damian: "Bet that I do! I'm no longer the insufferable jerk I used to be moments ago." * Bray Wyatt: "Let me talk with you personally, if you can." * Damian: "So be it!" (As the rest of the Wyatt Family leaves the ring, with only Bray Wyatt still on it as he challenges Damian, who's now stepping on said ring. The commentators are talking regarding the challenge.) * Jerry Lawler: "I can't believe Damian Williams is now acting nicely!" * Michael Cole: "At last I do have a point about it." * JBL: "And he will fight against Bray Wyatt." * Bray Wyatt: "Say that many times... I will reign supreme!" * Damian: "Not that if I stop you!" * Bray Wyatt: "How about settling this match?" * Damian: "Consider it done, Devourer of Worlds." (Both put their microphones off. The referee Mike Chioda starts to command the bell timer as the match begins. The match lasted in thirty minutes, as it flash forwards to every attack from both WWE Superstars, culminating with Damian doing his Slamming Bomb to Bray Wyatt, while Mike Chioda does the three count.) * Mike Chioda: "One... two... three!" (Then Damian gets off of the hold as Mike Chioda raises his hand in sign of triumph as the crowd cheers.) * Michael Cole: "He did it! Damian Williams wins this match!" * Jerry Lawler: "Wow! That's impressive from the Rocking Superstar's part!" * Michael Cole: "No arguement here, King." * JBL: "Coming up next! A Iron Diva Match between Trissia Turquoise and Charlotte! Stay tuned!" * Jerry Lawler: *In response to the Divas match announcement.* "Hotties!" (Then we cut the next day at the streets of Manchester. Many people are talking about Damian's performance in WrestleMania.) * Wrestling Fan #1: "Did you see Damian's match against Bray Wyatt on WrestleMania?" * Wrestling Fan #2: "Yeah! It was awesome!" (Damian himself walks and he's notcied by the fans, asking him for an autograph.) * Wrestling Fan #1: "Can you autograph this poster?" * Damian: "Sure!" (Damian autographs the poster.) * Wrestling Fan #2: "You are now cool!" * Wrestling Fan #3: "Thank you, Damian Williams!" * Damian: "You're welcome!" (The wrestling fans leave with happiness. Later, a certain veteran wrestler by the name of Brock Rudder shows up in front of Damian.) * Brock: "Hey! You must be Damian Williams." * Damian: "The same one you're seeing right now!" * Brock: "It seems that you finally became a Face." * Damian: "After months of being a Heel, I think I need a refreshing alignment change." * Brock: "Did you know that I've been in the business for long time even before you existed?" * Damian: "Really?" * Brock: "Wrestling is my life, and I really like it!" * Damian: "Interesting! By the way, how about joining you in a selfie I'm going to take?" * Brock: "Sounds good!" (Damian proceeds to take a selfie with Brock. The camera cuts to a selfie of them superimposed over a flashy background.) * Brock (v/o): "You really rock, partner!" * Damian (v/o): "Sure it is, right?" * Brock (v/o): "I'm considering entering to WWE as a trainer for NXT." * Damian (v/o): "Wow! I hope Shane McMahon would allow you to enter. There are a lot of talents to train." (As both laugh out of happiness, the image is starting to zoom out of the camera. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade